The Witch of Beacon Hills
by NaaraSallem
Summary: When Maria moved to Beacon Hills she knew that there were were wolves and Hunters and danger all around, but little did she suspect that there was an even greater danger than that.
1. Mistake

I walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High School. Beside me people were talking; they all knew each other already. Of course I had to be new here at the most inconvenient time. Of course my parents had to move me to a town with a pack of werewolves and Hunters. I'd probably be fine as far as the Hunters go, but I'd never met any werewolves before.

My people had always had an unbroken truce with the Hunters. If they needed help we were always there, and if we were being killed by humans, Hunters, who tend have high standings in government, would help us out.

I looked at my schedule; I had chemistry next. I looked to my right and at a classroom that was already filling up with people. I walked in, the teacher looking up as I did, "Ah, you must be Maria. I'm Mr. Harris. It says you came from New Mexico," I nodded, "And you are a straight A student. Hopefully you'll be able to make these idiots smarter." He spoke louder when he said the second to last word.

He handed me a piece of paper. "You're sitting next to that inbred moron. Hopefully your intelligence can rub off on him, though I doubt it." He pointed to a boy with brown hair and eyes and a dopey expression on his face. He was yelling over to a pretty redhead two tables across the room.

I sat down next to him. He looked over and when he did I smiled. Thankfully he returned the smile, "I'm Stiles."

"I'm Maria Geheimnisvol."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's German," I answered. I had to deal with a lot of questions like that. I looked Greek or Spanish, but no, I had to have the weirdest last name ever. Though Stiles, was a little bit strange for a first name.

Harris got up from his desk and began writing on the board. It read _Evaporation of Soluble Sodium Chloride. _"Okay, take out your books and follow the instructions."

I reached under my desk, as did Stiles, and found the page with the experiment on it. I read it, and it was very simple. "Okay, go get sodium chloride." Stiles got up and walked over to the closet of chemicals. I filled up the beaker with water. He came back with a container full of a white powder.

It looked slightly off, but I didn't think much of it. He glanced down at his book and took off the lid of the container. He measured out twelve millimeters of it and started pouring the powder into the water. I briefly looked at the container out of the corner of my eyes.

_Cyanide salt. _

It barely registered it my mind, but I knew it was not what I had asked Stiles for. Before I could even think I was waving my hand, blowing a strong gust of air upwards, stopping the cyanide in midair. I never would've risked something like that under normal circumstances, but if I hadn't then the cyanide and the water would have mixed and reacted, there would have been toxic gases.

Stiles gave me the most incredulous look. "What was that?"

The bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall, praying my next class would not be with him. I hoped that he would forget and let it go, but no one ever let it go.


	2. Interrogation

I walked down the hall as fast as I could, hoping that he wouldn't see me amidst all these people. I didn't have any such luck, Stiles was yelling my name and trying to catch up with me. I ducked into an empty classroom to my left.

Sunlight filtered through the windows and made the room incredibly bright. Everything was silent; the bell had rung and I hadn't heard. Everything was silent until Stiles came bursting into the room. "There you are, what on earth was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to sound defiant, but my voice cracked when I spoke. I couldn't lie.

"You know what I'm talking about. You literally defied gravity."

I brought my hand up to his forehead, "Are you feeling alright. Working around all of those chemicals could have made you sick."

He brushed my hand away, "Don't patronize me. You'd be friggin' insane if you think I'm gonna give up on this." He walked out of the room, pulling out his phone as he left.

I sighed with relief and looked down at my schedule. _What's next,_ I wondered. Pre-Cal, apparently. I went into the classroom, and sat next to a blonde girl that was showing _way _too much cleavage. I didn't really care though; I had friends back in New Mexico that were considerably worse. I introduced myself and she told me her name was Erica. She didn't seem in a particularly talkative, which was okay, I already had enough of people after Stiles.

The class went quickly, we were barely even doing anything. Two classes later I was heading to lunch. I went to my locker and got my lunch out: a sandwich, a banana, a chocolate bar, and some soda.

When I got to the lunchroom it was completely filled. I spied a lone table in the corner. _Great, just great. _I plopped down at the table and started eating. I saw Stiles come in, he sat in a group of a bunch of people. He immediately started talking. Everyone leaned in, listening intently.

When he finished talking, everyone simultaneously got up, and, to my despair, began heading towards me.

Erica sat down to my right, Stiles directly in front of me, and the redhead to my left. The rest of the group surrounded them. There was a hulking African-American guy with a kind face, a slightly Mexican looking guy sitting next to a pretty girl. There was also a guy that looked like he worked for Hollister and a curly haired boy.

Stiles began to speak, "I told them what I saw. They all believe me. I also looked up your last name. Geheimnisvol? Yeah, it means occult, as in magic, as in witches."

I leaned forward, and whispering, I said, "Oh no, you figured out my secret." In truth, he had figured it out.

"Don't play stupid Maria."

I looked around, everyone's eyes were drilling into me. Maybe there wasn't any danger in telling them, they seemed to have no trouble believing I was a witch.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Technically it's called an Urtümlich. I'm an elemental witch, which means I can only control the four elements: fire, water, air, and earth. Stiles, what you saw was air."

"So all those witch burnings, the women burned were actually witches?," asked the curly haired one.

I shook my head, "Those were witches, but they had to use spells, it didn't come naturally to them."

"So what is it that you can do?"

"I don't want to do it in public."

Stiles thought for a second, then seemingly came up with a plan. "Come to the Hale house tonight at six."

I asked him where that was, and he managed to give me directions before the bell rang.

Tonight would be interesting.


	3. Elements

When I got home from school later that day my mother wasn't home. She left a note on the counter that she was running errands. It was just me and my mom; my parents had got a divorce and my dad had made me choose between my mom and him. I chose my mom and I haven't regretted it. Last I heard, he had remarried. I hope he's happy.

I sat down at my kitchen table, and after eating a ridiculous amount of food, I started working on my homework. I was finished with it in an hour. After that I ran upstairs and took a shower, changing into black jeans and a soft pink sweater. I brushed out my black hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty, with my green eyes and high cheekbones, but I wasn't anything like Erica or the redhead. I was pretty thankful, however, that I didn't look like Steven Tyler.

When I got downstairs I figured I'd make dinner. It was five o'clock and my mom still wasn't home. As I cooked a steak I recalled it was a Friday, meaning my mom was actually probably on a date. She was still on a manhunt, literally, hopefully this guy would work out. I didn't recall her telling me his name.

After I had sat down at my table and eyed my steak and salad, I shot my mom a text telling her I was going over to my friend's house. Once she had responded, satisfied that I had made friends on my first day, I dug into my dinner.

When my dinner was eaten, and my plates were put away, I grabbed my keys from the table I had tossed them onto when I had come home earlier. I hopped into the old Volkswagen Bug I'd gotten for my birthday. I shifted into reverse and started to drive towards the Hale house.

As I was driving it occurred to me that these people could be the werewolf pack that my mother told me was in Beacon Hills. I guess I would have to ask them that.

When I pulled up in front of what I assumed was the Hale house, I took a deep breath.

I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me, making sure my presence was known. I didn't want to climb up the stairs in front of the decaying house, so I just waited until someone came outside.

I only had to wait a few seconds. I blinked and Stiles and a man that looked about thirty-five were standing outside the door. For a moment it seemed like Stiles was trying to figure out how to say hello, but the older man beat him to it, walking down the steps as he talked, "It appears your arrival has broken Stiles, so I'm just going to introduce myself. My name is Peter Hale, and I'm guessing you're Maria Geheimnisvol."

"You are the first person that has ever pronounced that right."

"Yeah, well I'm good at most things."

I looked up at the porch, not at all surprised to see Stiles gone. I guess I had broken him. Peter and I went up the stairs together, we were about to go in when I asked something Peter probably hadn't expected me to ask, "You guys are werewolves, right?"

He raised his eyebrows for a second, "Really direct, huh?"

"Yeah, well I'm good at most things," I said, quoting him directly. He hears and nods, snickering. I took that nod as a yes. _Great, I'm surrounded by werewolves._ When I looked at the door there was a symbol on it, I recognized it, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it meant. It looked like a swastika, so it didn't feel right. It was like a warning.

Nevertheless, I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me quietly. In front of me stood everyone that had been at the lunch table today, plus Peter and another one. The new one was attractive, but he looked majorly pissed off.

"Do you know who they all are?," asked Stiles, who seemed to have gained control of his mouth again.

I shook my head. "That's Peter, Derek," _Ah, _I thought to myself, _that's who he is, _"Allison, Scott, Lydia, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Erica. And I'm Stiles."

"Got it."

"Are you going to show us what you can do?"

I nodded. From my pocket I pulled out a water bottle. I twisted the cap off and poured it out, making it hover in midair. I heard collective gasps. On the floor I saw a rock, and flourished my hand, making that rise up as well. Lastly, I opened my palm, in it was a tiny flame, that grew when it was exposed to the air.

I saw Derek back up a good four feet, though he was the only one who did.

"That's it?," asked Erica.

I closed my palm and let the water and rock drop to the ground. I walked outside, perfectly calm. If she wanted a show, she was going to get a show.

I drove my heel into the ground, once I was off the stairs, and shot ten pillars of earth out of the ground. I spun around, sending gale force winds into the top of the trees, making it rain green leaves. Then I let out a torrent of fire at another tree. I watched as the fire reached to tips of the branches, and let it burn until I heard Derek whimper. Then, with the water from a creek not far away, I make a huge stream in the air and put out the fire.

I turned around, and looking directly at Erica, I asked, "How was that?"


	4. Marked

After I had showed off my powers we went back into the Hale house. They invited me to have dinner with them, but I'd already eaten, so I went to watch TV with Jackson and Erica, who'd eaten before coming as well.

We watched The Big Bang Theory for an episode until I decided to ask them about the symbol on the door. Erica eyed Jackson with the utmost questioning. She seemed to be asking whether or not they could tell me.

Jackson, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, leaned forward as quietly as he could while Erica got up and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"We're not totally sure," said Erica in a hushed whisper, "Derek said it was an Alpha pack, but even Derek doesn't know what that is."

An Alpha pack. That sounded threatening, and I understood why the mark felt like a warning. It was.

"So they're here then?"

Jackson nodded, "We haven't been leaving the house except for school for weeks. It's been freaking us out that they've waited so long to show themselves."

"Will they attack any members of the pack?"

"Probably, we all got marked."

Just then I got a text from my mom. I looked down at my phone. She'd sent me a picture of our door. On it was the symbol that was on the Hale house. I held out my phone for Jackson and Erica to see.

"I've been marked."

Their eyes widened. "Derek! Scott! Peter! Guys! You're gonna want to see this!," yelled Erica.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm low on time. More to come tomorrow, I promise!**


	5. Bonded

The others rushed in, half of them were still eating. Stiles had his plate with him and was slurping up spaghetti messily.

"What?," asked Derek, sounding genuinely worried.

Jackson took the phone out of my hand gently and showed it to the rest of the pack. "Her mom sent this to her a minute ago."

Peter looked at it, "That's-"

"Yup."

"Well that was fast."

"What does that mean?," I asked. Now I was a target. I suddenly felt very conflicted about leaving here. This also means that they know where I live, and that they know I'm a witch. And all in my first day; this town was going to be a joy to live in.

Isaac looked around the room before he spoke, "Welcome to the pack."

"Isaac," Derek growled, seemingly not happy about my induction, "That's kind of a group decision."

"Derek," Isaac growled back, also not very happy about Derek's unhappiness, "She's kind of a target."

"We already have enough people to take care of, we don't need another."

I shot my hand up, "If I can say something, I don't need protection, I can handle myself."

"Safety in numbers," said Peter, apparently siding with Isaac. A few people nodded, noticeably Scott and Erica.

"How about this," said Lydia, "We take a vote. If the majority says no then Maria can fend for herself and get _killed_, if majority says yes she becomes a pack member. Remember guys, if she's on her own she _dies."_

When Lydia called for a yes, everyone raised their hand but Derek, who seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears. "Fine," he said, and stalked off.

"Sorry about that, I have a theory he has underdeveloped social skills," said Peter, who sat down on the edge of the couch.

In a few seconds the others had claimed their spots as well. Boyd and Erica sat in the beanbag chairs in the corner, and Scott and Allison booted me to the ground. Jackson and Lydia sat on the couch with Scott and Allison. Lydia had her legs on Jackson's lap possessively. Stiles plopped down on an armchair, while Isaac sat down next to me a bit shyly, though he smiled as he sat down.

"I'm guessing you're staying with us tonight," he said.

"Should I stay with you guys?," I asked, trying not to be rude, though honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was go home. I think Isaac sensed that a little when he nodded.

Stiles got up and took a vote for what movie to watch: New Moon, Bridesmaids, Immortals, and Wedding Crashers. We settled on New Moon, mostly for the irony because only Erica and Allison actually liked it.

We all laughed when Bella was talking to Jacob in the rain. "Derek!," Peter called out, "We need you! We have your twin."

Derek walked out of the kitchen, apparently having been brooding shirtless. This only added to the giggles. "What are you guys talking abou- Hey! Is that New Moon? Yes!"

This dissolved everyone into a fit of giggles, seeing the stony Derek as a Twilight fan was absolutely hilarious. Derek pulled up a chair next to Stiles who seemed to find this more hilarious than we did. Towards the end of the movie Isaac ventured to ask Derek what team he was on.

"Oh, Edward easily. He's just so sweet and he has _amazing _hair." Those of us left awake laughed happily.

Erica and Boyd were in the back talking quietly with each other. Jackson and Lydia were completely out, as were Stiles and Scott. Allison was leaning happily on the latter, half-watching the movie. Peter had disappeared a few minutes ago, presumably to go outside.

We all turned our heads back to the screen.

I was watching the part where Edward takes off his shirt when I heard Peter come back in. He leaned down next to me and whispered, "Maria, I need to talk to you."

Reluctantly, I got up, taking the hand he offered. When we got into the kitchen I pulled myself up to sit on the top of the counter. "What's up?," I asked.

"I went outside because I heard something. What I heard was your tires being slashed and your clutch being removed."

"Someone took out my clutch? How does that even happen?," I asked, shocked that that had happened. Now I would have to explain this to my mother, this was just what I needed. I slid down off the counter, and looked up at Peter, "Are they going to kill me?"

He shook his head, "No, none of us are going to let that happen. Not me, not Scott, not Isaac."

"Derek would."

"Whether Derek likes it or not, you're part of the pack. He may want to, but he physically can't."

"What about my family, they may target them."

"Is your family magic as well?," he asked. In response, I nodded.

"Then they are safe."

I looked up at him, wanting to believe him, _but they were an Alpha pack. _In werewolf terms, I'm pretty sure that's code for invincible.

Peter looked at me, and seeing me unconvinced, he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, not feeling uncomfortable at all about showing my weaknesses to someone I just met. I liked being part of a pack.

When he released me he patted my shoulder and left the kitchen, I heard the stairs creak shortly after his exit.

I went back into the living room and lowered myself down next to Isaac.

"What was that about?," he asked. I leaned over and told him what had happened. He didn't seem shocked at all, "The alphas did that to Erica's dad's car and took out some windows in Scott's house. Don't worry, I'll take you home tomorrow."

I thanked him and looked at the TV screen. The movie had ended and now it was just credits. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I don't really remember falling to sleep, but I do remember my knees leaning on Isaac's and my head lightly resting on his shoulder.

**I'm sorry I was late. My brother kept taking away the computer when I was writing. Thank you guys for the positive feedback and everyone please tell me what you think. So just a warning, track starts next week for me. That means I probably won't be able to post as often, but once or twice a week is my goal. I will try to have them be about this long. Thank you, guys!**


	6. Sought

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, lots and lots of bacon. I turned my head blearily, blinking out the drowsiness. Stiles and Lydia were in the kitchen with Jackson, who was complaining that they were taking so long. Scott and Allison were curled up together on the couch, Allison drinking coffee and Scott eating a bowl of cereal, apparently not willing to wait for Stiles and Lydia.

"Good morning," I greeted Scott and Allison as I got up sorely.

"Well hello," Allison said, "How'd you sleep?"

I didn't remember it that much, though I distinctly remembered my butt feeling sore, "Painful, my ass is on fire."

Scott choked on his Lucky Charms. I just shrugged and trotted away, taking a seat next to Jackson at the counter. Jackson took one look at her, "You look like shit," he stated, passing me his coffee. I nodded, and took a huge gulp of his coffee. Whether or not it was a placebo effect kind of thing, it woke me up immediately.

"Thank you."

"Stiles, make me OJ." Stiles rolled his eyes at the command, "You can get it yourself. Maybe that will stop your bitchin', I swear you're worse than Derek."

I snorted into Jackson's mug, which I decided to steal. At that moment Erica and Boyd came down the stairs, laughing loudly. Following them closely was Isaac and Peter.

Instantly the kitchen was delved into chaos. Stiles was yelling at them all to set the table. Jackson had taken up juggling the five plates in the air. Erica was on Boyd's back attempting to reach the glasses up high. Lydia shouted some unrepeatable curse words when she burned herself taking the toast out of the toaster. Peter and Isaac leaned over next to me. "Are they always like this?," I asked them.

"Mostly," confirmed Isaac.

Peter nodded, "Just wait until Derek gets down here." As Peter said that Derek came storming into the kitchen.

"Are you all deaf? I swear, I bit the most idiotic of people! High schoolers, what on earth was I thinking?"

As if on cue, all members of the pack gave Derek a big group hug. Derek turned bright red, fuming at first, but slowly relaxing.

Peter stayed with me near the counter, I guess he didn't want to touch Derek. Families are weird. I leaned close to Peter, trying to be as quiet as I could when I whispered, "Would you like to take advantage of this situation and eat the bacon?"

With an almost imperceptible nod he leaped over the counter, me following close behind. In the pan there was enough bacon for all of us, but in the minute that Derek and the pack were hugging it out Peter and I destroyed it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek open his eyes and see Peter and I scarfing down the food. "Bacon!," he yelled loudly.

Stiles and Lydia whipped their heads around.

"Peter, a man's bacon is sacred," Stiles chastised.

Peter, his mouth full of bacon, pointed at me. I made a sound of shock.

"So it was your idea," Lydia said. "Sic 'em, werewolves."

Derek growled, Scott's eyes turned blue, as did Isaac's, Erica's, Jackson's, and Boyd's. I knew it was all in fun, but damn, werewolves were scary. I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him out the screen door to the outside.

"Split up," he commanded.

I instinctively leapt over the railing and ran into the forest to the right, while Peter took off towards the left.

The door burst open behind us. I could tell by the footsteps who were following me: Jackson, Isaac, and Derek. I could hear Derek gaining on me, he was by far the fastest. I tripped over a root and stumbled slightly, that was enough for Derek to take me out.

I landed on Derek, straddling him, I pushed myself off. He was laughing hysterically.

"Do we have a truce?," I asked. Between laughs he nodded, "As long as you don't eat my bacon."

"Deal."

Isaac and Jackson finally caught up. Jackson was out of breath, as was Isaac. They sat next to us, Isaac on my side and Jackson on Derek's.

"Just a warning, Maria. Stiles is going to get you," warned Jackson.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

I don't know why I looked to my right just then, but I did. Three people, though I sensed they were werewolves, stood at the edge of the clearing we were in. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

_Alphas._

I grabbed Isaac's hand as well as Derek's. When they looked at me I motioned with my head over to where the alphas were standing. When they saw, both Derek and Isaac's hands tightened around mine. They pulled me up with them, still not letting go. Jackson looked over and gasped. Derek put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. The men were incredibly scary. Nothing about them screamed dangerous, but they radiated this pure untempered power.

"What do you guys want?," asked Derek, his voice calm, showing no signs of fear or emotion, but telling from how hard he was squeezing her hand, he was freaked out of his mind.

The one in the middle, the one with dark brown eyes, spoke, "We are requesting an audience with your whole pack tomorrow night at sunset. We will meet you in this spot."

Derek nodded obediently as the men backed up and walked away.

What I said next was all I could think of saying, "Derek, those guys make you look like Hello Kitty."

Isaac snorted.


	7. Alpha

I tried to not think about what happened for the rest of the day. Isaac gave me a ride home on his Harley. All I could remember thinking was hoping I wouldn't die on a motorcycle while I held on as tight as I could with my arms around his waist.

When I got home I explained to my mother about everything I had learned since I'd left my house the day before, everything except the alpha pack. I didn't like lying to my mother, but I told her that Derek had accidentally slashed my tires with his claws and somehow after that managed to total it. She bought it, thank God she bought it.

She left promptly after that. She decided she was going to go down to Oakley until Monday night. I think she trusted that I wouldn't throw a wild house party, though she made me promise that if I had the pack over that I would try to be careful.

I actually decided to do just that, so I called Derek, Scott, and Lydia and told them to inform the pack that my house was open to them.

Less than twenty minutes later people started showing up. I guess I was glad that they were coming over, even at twelve o'clock when I meant around four or five. I didn't really want to be alone in my house with the alpha pack around.

The first to arrive were Peter, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, and Erica. They all piled out of the car, Jackson landing flat on his face when he attempted to get out. I giggled, it was like a clown car. As I was letting them in Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison showed up.

As soon as I let the pack in I began chastising them for being too early, but as they did earlier with Derek, they just pulled me into a slightly mocking hug. I laughed and forgave them.

I wasn't going to let them off easy, "Guys," I said, "If you're gonna be here you're going to be working."

"What?," said Jackson, "That totally defeats the purpose of coming over."

"Relax, you're just making cake. I'm not that cruel," I said. I immediately began assigning jobs: Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson with me, we were doing the main cooking. Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Scott were all going out to the store to get the ingredients. Peter and Derek were cleaning up, something they didn't take well.

When Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Scott got back we immediately threw ourselves into cooking. Stiles and Lydia as usual took immediate control of the kitchen, and ended pushing Isaac, Jackson, and I out of our cooking positions and over to help Derek and Peter clean. At one point Jackson turned on college lacrosse and we lost him, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. I went over to Lydia, and began helping her out.

Within an hour and a half we had the cake in the oven. Everyone went over and joined the boys watching the TV while Derek and Peter stayed back with an enormous amount of dishes to do.

When Derek and Peter finished they joined us. Peter immediately asked about the elephant in the room, "So, guys, what are we going to do about the alpha pack?"

Everyone was silent for at least a minute. Jackson, who had been loud and obnoxious all night now had nothing to say. Strangely, Isaac, who'd been relatively quiet, spoke first. "Find out what they want. Give them what they want if we have it, wing it if we don't."

Peter nodded approvingly, "That seems appropriate."

Then something dawned on me. Who on earth was the alpha of _this _pack? Peter seemed to calm everyone down and was the elder, but he was so weak he was nearly a human. Derek could be, but that just didn't feel right. Lydia seemed to be the leader of the pack as far as confidence went, but honestly none of them were really the leader.

"Guys, who's the alpha here?"

They all looked around, apparently never having thought of this before.

"I always thought we were all Alphas together, you know, making joint decisions," said Boyd.

I nodded, understanding where they were coming from, "But the Alphas are going to want one Alpha to deal with, not eleven alphas."

"I don't think it would work if we didn't all work together," replied Isaac.

Jackson stood up, "Then I call for a vote. We all vote one person to present as our leader, someone who won't let it go to their head. Preferably someone who has never been alpha before," With that he glared at Derek and Peter.

First, Jackson called for himself, no one raised a hand. He nodded, seemingly agreeing. He called for three more people: Erica, Boyd, and me. Not a single hand. He called for Scott and Allison raised her hand, though Scott didn't.

_Who was I going to vote for? _He hadn't called for anyone that I would have wanted to vote for yet. But when Jackson called for Stiles, my hand was up, as was Scott's, Lydia's, Derek's, Erica's, Boyd's, and Jackson's.

Stiles, who was drinking some water, choked, spewing water all over my floor. "What? Why?"

We all looked around at each other, and none of us seemed to know. "I think it's because you're human, you aren't ruled by a giant piece of rock," offered Lydia. Now that she said it, I realized she was absolutely right.

"Does this mean that I don't have to do dishes?"

We all laughed as I threw a sponge at him, answering his question.


	8. Preparations

For the rest of the day the pack lounged around my house, eating cake and watching lacrosse. At one point, about five o'clock, we all began feeling too cramped. We, partly because of our pack nature, needed to get out and run around. Erica suggested going to the park and racing, Boyd objected, complaining that he was too slow, but everyone else overruled him. I piled into the car with Peter, Derek, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. I would have gone with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles, but they had come in Lydia's tiny car.

The car ride to the park was overly cramped. We were taking Derek's Camaro. I wasn't even entirely sure how we were going to fit seven people in it, because we had to be violating at least four traffic laws, but it worked out… almost. Derek and Peter took the front seats, attributing the privilege to some kind of ex-alpha right. Erica sat on Boyd's lap, something that neither of them seemed to have a problem with. Isaac and Jackson fought over who didn't get the middle seat and Jackson won. In the end I had to sit on Jackson's lap, which we both complained about. The ride was about fifteen minutes, so thank God that the torture was not prolonged. When the car stopped, we all poured out of it. I nearly tripped when I landed on the muddy ground- it had been raining all day- but Jackson caught my arm and pulled me back.

The air was cold and smelled like the forest, a mix of pine trees and burning wood. The sun kept being covered by fluffy clouds; the temperature frigid in the shade and warm in the sun. The trees' orange leaves blew in the wind, many fluttering downwards with each gust. When everyone else had arrived and were standing in the sun, Jackson started running.

"No fair!," Lydia yelled, who was taking off her stilettos and letting her feet sink into the soggy ground. Erica did the same, chucking them to her left. If I was still there she would have hit me, but I was already running. Fast.

I ran for about three seconds until Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Peter had passed me. Refusing to let them beat me, I started sprinting. The air flew past me as I flew past the others. Only Derek managed to keep pace with me, as we quickly gained on Jackson, who seemed to be slowing down, apparently thinking he'd won.

Not a chance. Derek and I ran up alongside Jackson, flanking him. I stuck my foot out and tripped him, and he rolled head over heels in the mud. Derek and I continued to run until we got to the end of the park and the border of the forest. Jackson ran up with the others shortly after us, his face covered in mud and his breath ragged. Jackson scraped the mud off of his face menacingly and flicked it at Derek and me.

"Oh it's on," I growled. Derek nodded we set up for a race. "Okay! Peter against Boyd. Jackson against Scott. Stiles against Erica. Maria against Allison. Me against Isaac, and Lydia won't be racing." Lydia gratefully nodded to Derek.

I sized up my competition. Needless to say I'd win. Allison was stronger than me but I was considerably faster, and whoever won against every single person they were up against would be the fastest in the pack.

We all went through our opponents, and Me, Boyd, Jackson, Erica, and Derek won. Since there were five of us racing, we gave Jackson a bye. I won against Boyd and Erica lost against Derek.

It was amazing when I ran, especially when I wasn't cheating with my powers. The feeling of flying through the air with nothing holding me back but how much restraint I chose for myself was exhilarating. And so far I hadn't lost a single race.

I was ready for the next one.

Derek, Jackson, and I all lined up behind a big Rowan tree. Rowan was also called Witchwood. I knew that this meant something. I knew it was a harbinger… I knew I would win. I bent down, my right hand was on the ground, and all my weight was being supported by my right leg. My left leg was behind me, and was making a divot in the ground that I could push off from. I looked in front of me, and I knew the distance between me and the finish line was at least three hundred meters.

I could do this.

Erica sidled up next to the Witchwood and she casually raised her arm, "Ready… Set," she waited longer than was necessary, "Go." As she yelled this last word, she brought her arm down, quick.

I started off. I was taking short, quick strides, while Derek and Jackson had already lengthened there's. I pumped my arms furiously and slowly elongated my stride. Within a few seconds, though it felt like forever, my legs were fully extended, taking the longest strides I'd ever taken before. Mud flew out from behind my bare feet – I'd taken off my shoes earlier- and they were starting to hit Derek, who I'd just passed.

Now I just had to make sure I'd take down Jackson. He was a good four meters ahead of me, running at full speed. I knew I needed to push it if I was going to win. I remembered from last summer watching the Olympics and seeing the strides that the long jumpers took. They were practically doing splits in the air as they ran.

I knew that my legs had no chance of going any faster than what they were doing right now, so my legs had to extend farther. My legs were extending so far that they were practically doing a Grand Jeté. With only fifty meters left to go, I knew my chances were slim of making it, but when I looked up and saw Lydia, who was going to judge who finished first, I couldn't see Jackson in my peripheries.

I knew I'd won when I sailed across the finish line. Lydia frowned, clearly not happy that I beat her boyfriend, but she nevertheless threw her hands up in the air and said, my name. I shook hands with Jackson who gave me an unhappy smile while I grinned at him widely.

In all of this I'd nearly forgotten about the audience with the Alphas tonight.

I looked to the west, the sun was low in the sky. I pointed at the lowering sun, and everyone nodded unhappily.

We all went back to our respective cars, though this time I made Jackson sit on Isaac's lap, justifying it with my victory in the race. While Peter teased the two about their "relationship" and their ship name –Jacksaac- I kept checking my phone. It was 6 o'clock, and still not sunset.

It would be soon.

Derek was dropping us off at our respective houses so we could get changed. Since my car was completely shot, I requested Isaac to pick me up on his motorcycle.

When I got to my house I stepped in the shower after eating three cupcakes that sat on the counter. I let the water just soak over me. I didn't bother washing my hair –we didn't have enough time- I made sure every other inch of me was squeaky clean. I walked out of my shower and into my room to retrieve the towel I'd left on my bed.

When I opened the door to my bedroom I saw Isaac sitting on my bed. I saw his eyes widen when he saw me stark naked. For a split second I screamed, and I screamed until I stepped out of my bedroom and back into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Isaac?," I screamed through the door. "If you hear me take a shower you wait downstairs for me, not in my room!"

"I'm sorry! I thought that you would change in there!"

"None of my clothes are in there!," I took a deep breath, and started again, "Just please hand me my towel."

I opened my door, making sure that Isaac could only see my outstretched arm when I took my towel. I wrapped it around me, making sure it covered my breasts, then instructed him to leave my bedroom. When I passed by him I didn't look into his eyes, but out of the corner of mine he had an almost hungry expression on his face.

I got changed quickly, putting on all black, and filling my purse with anything I thought I may need. Needless to say I was scared out of my mind.

It was almost sunset, and Isaac and I needed to move. I stepped out of my room and grabbed Isaac's arm – he was leaning against the door frame casually, as if he didn't just see me naked. I led him downstairs, pulling him swiftly outside of my house.

"Come on, we need to hurry," I said when we were getting onto his bike. He handed me his helmet, a sleek black contraption.

He nodded, "I'm sorry about seeing you… uh… naked."

"It's okay." It wasn't okay, but I couldn't dwell on that.

"I am really sorry," he said as he started his bike as I climbed on the back of his Harley.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and frowned, "Just go."

Soon the motorcycle had taken off and the low vibration of the engine traveled through my whole body as I held on to Isaac reluctantly.


	9. Slaughter

When we pulled up to the Hale house I eyed my Bug sadly. I just wished I could drive it again, but I had no idea how to fix cars. I checked the sky, and was dismayed to see we only had about fifteen minutes until we had to meet the alphas. Isaac and I bounded into the house, where everyone already was. They were talking loudly, it seemed like they were nervous. They were all gathered around the kitchen counter. Most of them were anxiously eating the bag of chips that was in front of them. Isaac and I squeezed our way in between them; me between Peter and Scott, Isaac between Jackson and Stiles.

Stiles was talking, "Look guys, I'm freaked out of my mind. All you werewolves can protect yourselves. Allison is a Hunter and she gave Lydia a crossbow, and Maria is a witch. I can't do anything, I can't walk without tripping, and you expect me to be threatening."

"Well maybe Allison can give you a crossbow," Scott said, trying to comfort Stiles.

Allison just shook her head, "Didn't bring an extra one."

I furiously began digging in my bag, looking for one of the goodies I'd shoved in there earlier. When my finger grazed the blade I pulled it out triumphantly, a single drop of blood falling on the counter. It didn't even sting a little.

"It is such a stupid idea to carry a machete in your purse," Jackson snorted all-knowingly.

I just shook my head and looked at the black dagger in my hand, and was, as always, dazzled by its awesomeness. It was something my _djed_ gave me when I was nine and still living in Croatia, right before he died.

I handed the long, curved black blade to Stiles, who just gave me an incredulous look, "This is great and all, but werewolves will heal too fast for this."

I nodded, "Yeah… no. It's laced with wolf's bane."

As if on command, every wolf leaped back from it like it could kill them, because it _could_ kill them.

"Calm down guys, it's only dangerous if it cuts you," I said reassuringly. Only Erica and Jackson relaxed, the others just looked at the knife with incredible malice. "Be careful with that, Stiles. It was the last thing my Granddad gave me and it's the only weapon I'm giving you."

Our new Alpha nodded, understanding. "Well then, we should probably head out," he said, but to all of us is felt like a command. I guess that was an Alpha thing.

When we walked out of the house we were in tight formation. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek were in front, followed by Peter, Isaac, and I. In back were Lydia and Jackson, and Boyd and Erica. In front of me Stiles was rubbing the flat part of the knife with his thumb, every once and a while slipping and cutting his thumb on the blade. He didn't seem to notice the blood on his fingers; he was probably too nervous. I could see Scott and Derek shifting in and out of their wolf form with their claws sliding in and out every few seconds.

I didn't even notice how much I was shaking until Peter put his arm around my shoulders to try and stop it. He leaned down a bit to talk to me, "Don't be nervous. If anything happens you can protect yourself, and if for some reason you can't protect yourself Isaac and I will take care of you." Peter looked over to Isaac for an assurance, to which Isaac nodded.

"And stop shaking," Peter added, "If they sense your nervousness they'll go for you first."

I actually had something that could help me with the nervousness. I reached into my back and pulled out a necklace with a big pendant on it. The pendant was made of Tiger's Eye, a stone that was supposed to give me courage and protection. I fixed it around my neck. Peter glanced down at it and nodded with approval, "Tiger's Eye, good idea. A bit of a Pagan idea, but since you are a witch it makes sense."

"I'm not a Unnatürliche Hexe, so it may not work." An Unnatürliche Hexe was a witch with no natural powers. They were Wiccans or Pagans and they tended to be significantly less powerful than Urtümlichs, but hopefully their tricks would work.

I had already stopped shaking, and I was already feeling a lot better about the meeting with the Alphas.

Speaking of the Alphas, we were already at the clearing. No one was there but us yet, though there was only a sliver of the sun above the horizon.

"They should be here, it's sunrise. Where are they?," Scott wondered aloud, his voice cracking on the last word.

"We're here, Scott, we're all here." Suddenly five Alphas appeared. Two jumping in synchrony out of a tree, one materializing out from behind a tree, and the last one stepping out from the ranks of our pack. How he got to be between Boyd and Jackson I didn't understand, but when he stepped out our rank changed and we stood all in one line. Stiles, our Alpha, was flanked by Derek and Scott on the right side of him, and Allison and I on the left side. On my left stood Isaac and beside him stood Peter, who looked unnervingly calm. The rest of the pack was to the right of Stiles.

The Alpha pack stood in rank like ours, the pack arranged in a way that would protect the Alpha or in their case the Alpha…um… Alpha. The twins flanked either side of the seemingly blind man. Flanking the twins were the man and the woman.

"You have a rather interesting pack, I must say," said the blind Alpha.

Peter nodded, "Well with all due respect, you know quite a bit about that yourself, don't you?"

He smiled and laughed, though it seemed rather fake, "That is true, but really I think you know a bit more about that. One human Alpha, five werewolves, one resurrected Alpha with no conscious, one Resurrecter, one Urtümlich, one hunter, and one ex-Kanima. You are certainly an advocate for diversity, aren't you?"

"Why are you here?," Stiles asked bravely. I looked over at him, leaning back ever so slightly to see his hand on the spiral hilt of the dagger. Though it was nice to know the weapon was giving him confidence, it certainly would not protect him if all of the Alpha pack went after him. I made a mental note for Allison and I to teach him how to defend himself.

"Well Stiles, because of your diversity, we believe you are a threat."

"To who? We're perfectly under control, and no one here's ever killed anyone… well except for Jackson and Peter."

"And me," I added.

"And Maria," Stiles confirmed, then gasped almost comically, "Wait, who the hell did you kill?"

I shook my head, and he gave me a we'll-talk-about-this-later kind of look. Isaac looked at me and leaned away. The space he moved for infinitesimal, but I still sensed it, and I was weirdly hurt. Allison didn't move at all, but she glanced over at me. I gave her something that I hoped was an it's-not-as-bad-as-it-seems look. She seemed to get the message and nodded reassuringly at me.

"It's not your control that is what bothers us, it's your power. With all of these people here, with their knowledge and abilities and your sheer size you endanger our pack. We'll give you a week to disband or we'll slaughter you all."

I was shell-shocked, because I knew we would die. We would most certainly die if we fought back.

I guess Jackson didn't recognize the danger, because he snorted at the Alpha's promise, "What, you and your tiny pack? I bet I could beat you all up and down Beacon Hills you blind vagrant."

"Hold my cane, Aiden," The Alpha handed his cane to one of the twins, "Would you like to hit me, Jackson?"

"It would be my pleasure, old man." Jackson stepped forward, and Allison and I tensed; we both knew what was going to happen next.

Jackson curled his fist into a ball and flexed his arm threateningly. When Jackson's fist hit the Alpha a great clang rang out in the clearing. It was like the Alpha was made of metal. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Jackson was lying on the ground, rolling in agony. The Alpha had hit him, and now he was leaning down with his claws out. He rested his knee on Jackson's chest and sunk his claws into his skin.

Lydia gasped and both Isaac and Allison closed their eyes. I didn't understand why no one was helping him. "Stop!," I yelled out. The Alpha didn't stop digging his claws in, but he raised his head in my direction.

I raised a gust of air and blew the Alpha off of Jackson. I ran forward and pulled Jackson up, his head was on my shoulder, he didn't even have to energy to hold it up. All of his weight was on me and I could barely keep him up. My hand was around his waist, trying to get a firm grip.

Despite the Alpha not being able to finish his work, he still smiled, "You have a week, or it's war."

Then the pack disappeared into forest and looked at Jackson's chest, he wasn't healing. "Why isn't he healing?," I asked, my voice tinged with panic.

"It's from an Alpha," answered Scott, "he'll be out of commission for a day or two."

Derek walked over and took Jackson out of my arms.

Lydia, who has been strangely quiet, spoke, "So what? Are we disbanding?"

"Well it's either that or die," answered Stiles, a deep sadness in his voice.

Allison and I looked at each other, it seemed we had that same idea.

"Well guys, that's very stupid," Allison said, "We can win this, we just need to smart about how we go about fighting them."

"We have to fight for this, we're not going to let this pack try to exterminate us because we might be a threat," I followed up for Allison.

"They're right," Erica said, "We need to fight for this."

"Well what if one of us dies?," asked Boyd, though it seemed as if his question was directed towards Erica.

Erica smiled her usual toothy smile, "Then we slaughter them all."

I saw a synchronous nod go through the pack.

"Okay then," Stiles said, "We fight."


	10. Aftermath

When we got back to the Hale house, Stiles pulled me away from the rest of the group and onto the porch "Who did you kill?," he asked.

I closed my eyes, already getting pissed off at myself for volunteering such personal information in front of everyone. "I killed my brother, it was an accident and I was really young, but my mom hasn't forgiven me yet."

"What happened?"

"My brother, Jaime, we were playing together once when we were little. He wasn't like me, he was a normal person. He was a year younger than me. We were wrestling on the ground because we got in a fight over whose Lego castle was better. I didn't know I was doing it when I gave him third-degree burns. He died it the hospital a few days later. After that my parents got divorced."

I sat down on the front steps. After an uncomfortable second of stunned silence he sat down next to me and took my hand. "You didn't kill your brother and everyone knows that. But why wasn't he a witch?"

"Boys of magical blood don't have any powers; they're just carriers for the gene. Only females ever get powers, and natural witches like me have to have a natural witch mother and a carrier father otherwise they're unnatural witches and they have to use spells," I answered.

"Oh, what if you had children with a werewolf; would they be magic as well as a werewolf too?"

I nodded slowly, "Well yeah, but I'm not having children anytime soon."

"Okay, okay. I was just checking."

I stood up, feeling a little awkward, and Stiles who seemed just as awkward as me, stood up too. He pulled me in to a big hug. "Okay now get back inside."

"I think I might just go home."

"You sure?," he asked, I guess he wondering whether I would be safe with Alphas running all over Beacon Hills.

"Yeah, I just need to get a ride home."

He nodded and opened the door for me to go back inside. "Is anyone going home?," I asked to the large mass of people sitting in front of the TV.

Allison raised her hand, "I am, my dad wants me home tonight, it would be the first time in three days so I can drop you off on the way down there."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Actually I have a rather wonderful idea, Allison," interrupted Lydia, "Why don't we have a girls night at your house. I'm sure your dad won't mind."

"Good idea. Come on Erica, Lydia."

Right before we were all about to walk out the door, Scott called out for Allison, "Are you guys going to be safe?"

Allison gave him the snidest look I'd ever seen come from her, "Scott, I love you, but you worry too much. My father has the biggest arsenal of weapons on the west coast. I'm a trained Hunter. Erica's a werewolf. Maria is a witch, and Lydia is the smartest person I've ever met. We're fine."

"Well at least say goodbye to us," Scott pleaded, looking, as usual, like a puppy.

We all said our goodbyes: Allison and Scott sharing an exceptionally long hug and then an exceptionally long kiss, Erica and Boyd doing the same, Lydia and Jackson following suit, and then me, standing there awkwardly. Apparently sensing my awkwardness, Peter stood up to hug me. As soon as he wrapped his arms around my waist he spoke in a hushed whisper, "I really don't care that you killed someone, frankly, you're in good company here."

"Is it true you have no conscious?," I asked regarding the Alpha's comment from earlier that day.

He nodded, "I'm working on it though." He released me and then sat back down on the couch next to Derek. Next Stiles stood up, "Here's your knife back." He had my dagger in his outstretched hand, hilt first.

"Keep it," I said, "Allison and I will teach you how to use it tomorrow." Stiles nodded, but seemed a little awestruck. I guess it was weird to have something like that knife all to himself.

Then Erica, Lydia, Allison, and I all left, hopping in Allison's silver car. We pulled up to Allison's rather large house and all went inside loudly. A man who I assumed was her father was waiting in the living room for us. He may have been handsome when he was younger, but now he just looked sad and defeated. There were worry lines framing his mouth and eyes. "You could have told me you were bringing people over."

"Sorry Dad."

Mr. Argent nodded and stood up, "It's fine, just don't do it again."

He folded up the newspaper that he had in his hand and got up from his chair. "Don't stay up to late sweetheart," he kissed Allison on the forehead and smiled at Lydia, Erica, and I. He ascended the stairs quietly, and a little sadly.

Allison and Lydia walked towards the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. I stepped in front of Erica before she could follow them, "Why was Allison's dad so… sad?"

Erica pulled us out of sight of Allison, "He lost his wife a few months ago. Understandably he isn't over it."

I nodded solemnly, now wishing I hadn't asked; I felt like I had intruded into something that I was in no place to know about. Apparently sensing my unease, Erica tried to comfort me, "Look, Allison has no problem with you knowing- I mean everyone at school knows- but don't bring it up in front of her or her dad. It's been rough between them."

Erica gave me an awkward half smile and gave a too fervent nod, her eyes widening a bit too much. "Let's go back, before they start wondering where we are."

We both entered the kitchen and I looked at Allison. It really didn't seem like she had lost her mother. In fact, she seemed absolutely delighted. Her whole face was aglow, and she was laughing and giggling with Lydia, who had already started cooking.

"What are you cooking," Erica asked, pulling herself up to sit on the counter.

Lydia turned around with a huge butcher's knife in one hand and a slab of meat in the other. "Beef tongue, obviously."

"What?," Allison asked, shrieking a little when Lydia waved it around.

Lydia, apparently not seeing eye to eye with Allison just shrugged, "Well I figured since twenty-five percent of us is carnivorous," Lydia gestured towards Erica, "another twenty-five percent of us ate blood sausages in Croatia, " this time Lydia pointed at me, "and I am an adventurous person."

Lydia glared intensely at Allison, as if willing her into trying it. After a good thirty seconds Allison cracked, "Fine I'll try it." Lydia jumped up in the air, smiling, "Awesome, you won't regret it."

While Lydia cooked up the food, Allison, Erica, and I all looked for a movie we could watch. After a bit of arguing we settled on The Dark Knight Rises, mainly for Allison and I's fondness of it. Also, we couldn't help loving how badass all of the characters were.

Once Lydia had successfully cooked the tongue she served it up on a plate. As Jim Gordon gave his speech about Harvey Dent we all dug in to the beef tongue, except for Allison; she just picked at it tentatively. Erica and I thanked Lydia for dinner, but Allison just sighed and set it aside. Erica asked for Allison's portion to which Allison gratefully let her have it. I guess she did not want the burden of having to finish it.

Once we finished the movie we turned off all of the lights and tried to go to sleep. Lydia was on twitter for an hour and a half trying to mull over what had happened that day, Erica and Allison blasted music. It sounded as if Erica was listening to classic rock. From where I sat it sounded like the Grateful Dead. Allison's music wasn't loud enough for me to hear, but that was okay. It was easier to fall asleep in the quiet.

Though after everything that had happened today, I would be surprised if I got more than a few hours of sleep.

However, I soon fell asleep, thanking God that I would be able to function the next day.


	11. Fight

The next morning when I woke Erica was lying on the couch watching SpongeBob. I heard a shower running above us.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Allison is getting ready and Lydia left already. I don't have anything to do today so Allison and I are hanging out. You're welcome to join us."

I shook my head, "I can't; I promised Stiles I'd teach him how to fight."

"Shouldn't Allison teach him that? I mean, I'm sure you can fight, but Allison beats all of us as far as pure skill goes."

"That's true," I nodded as I got up from the couch and collected my things, "But he has my knife and if he ruins it I will personally cut his penis off with a butter knife. Also, I'm going to make him do suicides."

"Suicides?"

Apparently, Erica had no idea of the pain that suicides were. "Suicides are a drill where you sprint ten yards, come back, twenty yards, then come back, thirty yards, then come back, and so on and so forth. Stiles probably had to do them in lacrosse, but the way I do them he will be running in the Preserve."

"Around trees and over rocks and stuff," Erica asked, getting a very evil look on her face.

I nodded, smiling.

"Well aren't you the little sadist!"

I laughed and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I gave her a wave goodbye and she reciprocated it. I closed the door as quietly behind her. As the door shut behind me I realized that I didn't have a ride back to my house. _Screw it, I can run, _I thought and started running. I was thankful I was wearing shoes I could run in. Now I just had to find where Stiles lived. I recalled Lydia saying that he lived conveniently close to the police station. Once I had oriented myself the right way I started running in that direction. Within ten minutes of running I knew that I was approaching the general area that Stiles lived.

Almost as soon as I entered the neighborhood I ran by a house with a police cruiser in front of it. Someone had mentioned that his dad was Sheriff, and that was definitely a sheriff's car. I ran up to the house, wiping off the bit of sweat that had been forming on the bridge of my nose. I rang the doorbell and folded my arms across my chest. A tall man bearing a slight resemblance to Stiles opened the door, his face was stern but his eyes betrayed his tiredness. Despite his very small resemblance to Stiles, I knew that he was his father. His jacket had his last name on it, and I heard Stiles in the kitchen singing at the top of his lungs to some song, it sounded like Macklemore, but I wasn't sure.

"Can I help you, uh?," he asked. He waited for me to finish his sentence, clearly not knowing my name.

"Maria, and yes, actually. I told Stiles that I would help him with some, um, homework today." I didn't know what I was supposed to tell his dad. I didn't even know if he knew about werewolves.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes, sir! I got here a few weeks ago."

"Well, you make friends fast," He said, still eyeing me skeptically.

I laughed nervously, "Well they actually kind of just forced me to be their friend. Especially Stiles… definitely Stiles."

He finally smiled at me, "That sounds like my son. Come in." He gestured me into Stile's house. It wasn't big, and it definitely seemed as if it had two men living in it, with shoes by the door when I first entered the house, and hoodies lying over the unused dining room table chairs. The walls were all a dark green colour. The only feminine touch I could see was a small flower painted above the mirror on the wall.

"Stiles!," Mr. Stilinski called out to his son, who had changed the song to Eminem.

"Yeah!"

"Your friend is here to see you!," he yelled back, a little bit exasperated with Stiles, who had taken to shouting very loudly to the song between answering his father.

Mr. Stilinski went upstairs when Stiles turned the music off, taking the stairs three at a time, clearly wishing to get back to his work. I walked out of the foyer and into Stiles' kitchen. He was cooking what looked to be French toast. Stiles turned around when he heard my quiet footsteps. "Hey, Maria. How come you're here?"

I pulled myself up and onto a barstool across from him. He was still in his pajamas, with plaid sweatpants loose around his hips and a grey V-neck. "You said yesterday that you had no idea how to protect yourself, and after what happened to Jackson, well, you definitely need to learn how to protect yourself."

"Shouldn't Allison be teaching me this? She is our resident weapons expert."

"She would, but that's my knife you're using, so I'm teaching you. Anyway, you're also going to do some conditioning."

Stiles gagged dramatically on his toast, "Conditioning? Maria, I'm on an offseason. I refuse to run! In fact, I refuse to think about running!"

"The Alpha will rip out your intestines and make you wear them as a necklace if you can't take care of yourself."

"Wow, that's a lot detail."

I ignored his sarcastic comment, I needed to make a point to him. "If our Alpha can't even hold off a regular human, imagine what that says about us as a whole!"

Stiles stared at me with blank eyes, munching on his toast. I stared him down as he chewed. He was looking at me with an intense look, trying to make me look away.

I didn't.

"Fine, fine. Let me change and then I'll train with you."

He left to go upstairs and tried to pick up his plate. I snatched it out of his hand, trying to stifle a smile after he gave me an incredibly dirty look.

"It's bad for you," I explained, "Try this." I threw him an apple and this time did laugh because his look had gotten even nastier. As he ran up his steps I slowly took a bite out of his French toast, smiling to myself.

* * *

Stiles took labored breaths as we ran, his stride elongating to try to spare his lungs. Sweat dripped down his brow, and onto his shirt, which was already soaked. We'd been running for thirty minutes now, and with each step he seemed to grow more fatigued. I however, felt wonderful. It seemed as if with each step I took I could breathe a little better and see clearer.

He tried to sputter out a question, "How much…longer…of this?"

I hadn't even thought of finishing the run yet, but I realized if we went much longer he wouldn't have any energy to do more training.

"Okay listen. You see that stop sign a hundred yards from here?," I saw him nod faintly, "If you sprint as hard as you possibly can there, I we'll be done. You won't even have to do suicides."

After I said suicides his speed improved vastly. Suddenly he was flying. Not as fast as me, but still flying.

When we reached the stop sign in what felt like seconds and Stiles collapsed on the ground next to me I laughed at his theatricality.

"Let's… never… do that… again," he groaned covering his eyes with his arm.

I smiled as I leaned up against the sign's pole, "Until tomorrow, and the next day, and the next."

Stiles groaned and I laughed. The air had gotten warmer as it approached mid-afternoon and the first fallen leaves were blowing around my feet. "You know you're still going to have to train."

"What if I start crying?"

"Then you will train through your tears."

I offered him my hand to help him get up, and he took it gratefully. We walked off and down the street, Stiles limping slightly and me not stifling a laugh.


End file.
